EL GRAN ACCIDENTE
by Kurei-Shinigami
Summary: KonichiwaBueno aki un fic yaoi de Gundam Wing espero que les guste jane .


Hola de nuevo bueno pues aquí esta este fic es un songfic la canción (en cursivas) es de un grupo que se llama _**Gazette**_ (creo que así se escribe) y se llama _**Cassis**_ espero te guste

Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que esto sucedió, sin embargo, aun no puedo sacarlo de mi memoria….. En un principio… todo fue mi culpa……

-- Heero, Duo las cosas se están poniendo difíciles….. No se arriesguen demasiado…… de ser necesario aborten la misión

Fue esa la voz que escuchamos dentro de nuestros Gundams

Nos habíamos infiltrado en una de las bases enemigas pero fuimos descubiertos y tuvimos que librar una ardua batalla con tropas de mobile suits….. Aunque eran demasiadas no significaban nada para el sistema Zero

-- Jeje abortar??? Duo Shinigami Maxwell nunca aborta una misión comandante Zechs

Respondiste con un tono divertido en tu voz

-- Esta bien chicos como quieran pero tengan cuidado

Pero las cosas comenzaron a salir mal

_ Siempre hice lo mismo, una y otra vez_

_Siempre te hice sentir triste_

_Estoy seguro que incluso te herí….._

Reelena llego en un trasbordador; al principio no había problema pues no la descubrieron. Zechs le pregunto qué hacia ahí y le dijo que se fuera lo más pronto posible pero ella no hizo caso

-- Vete inmediatamente

Le dije como una orden, fui excesivamente frío con ella pero no me importo…. Accedió y se marcho

Las tropas iban creciendo a cada segundo y se nos complicaba un poco derrotarlas… Era extraño que esto pasara…. La misión en principio era demasiado fácil y no nos explicábamos como era que nos habían descubierto tan rápidamente.

-- Heero…. Heero… me escuchas?

-- Afirmativo

-- Necesito refuerzos… las cosas se están poniendo feas

--Voy para allá

Me disponía a ir a ayudarte cuando el sistema Zero me mostró que dos Mobile suits iban siguiendo la nave de Reelena; le habían disparado e iba en descenso

No sabia que hacer y un impulso me llevo a salvarla en cuanto la rescate partí para ayudarte; estaba a punto de llegar cuando vi una inmensa explosión…..ya era demasiado tarde……..

_ Sigo sin poder moverme_

_¿Por qué es tan doloroso tocarte?_

_Seguramente es porque estaba asustado_

_De poder volver a hacer lo mismo otra vez, y perderte_

_ Por favor solo mírame a mi_

_Por favor no sueltes mi mano_

En cuanto llegue me deshice de todas las tropas pero no podía verte por ninguna parte

-- Duo…. Duo… me escuchas

Trate de comunicarme a tu cabina pero no recibí respuesta

--Duo estas ahí?...

Nada…

De pronto entre los escombros vi un pequeño resplandor…… era el Deathscytes, estaba casi completamente destruido.

Salí lo mas rápido que pude de mi Gundam y fui hacia donde estabas; abrí la cabina del piloto y te encontré… estabas muy herido

--Duo!!

Exclame un poco alterado

Lentamente abriste tus hermosos ojos violetas y me miraste… me acerque un poco mas y me di cuenta de que ya no poseían ese brillo que siempre habían tenido

Tomaste mi mano entre las tuyas… estabas frío

--Sa… sabia que ven….drias

Muy muy lentamente cerraste los ojos y soltaste mi mano…..Temí lo peor

Sentí una punzada en el corazón "¿Qué significa?" ….Después me sentí completamente solo….vacío….. En ese instante paso lo que nunca me había pasado y que jamás creí que pasaría….lagrimas….lagrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas "¿Qué es este sentimiento?" "me oprime…..duele"

Poco a poco acerque mi rostro al tuyo no sabia porque…. No lo entendía pero fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho….. sentí tu entrecortada pero calida respiración muy cerca de mi

Rápidamente levante tu cuerpo y te lleve al hospital….Aun había esperanzas…

Les había avisado a los demás lo sucedido y cuando llegamos ellos ya estaban ahí

Te metieron al quirófano donde te tuvieron por más de ocho horas…. Te encontrabas muy grave….

--He..Hero….- escuche una voz temblorosa a mis espaldas- que… que fue lo que paso?

Voltee era Quatre… estaba destrozado… lloraba mucho… desconsoladamente… Trowa lo abrasaba con ternura

-- Una….una gran explosión

Fue lo único que pude decir… Quatre siguió llorando se aferro fuertemente al pecho de Trowa quien lo llevo a un sillón cercano en la sala de espera para que se sentara y se calmara. Wufei también se encontraba ahí y a pesar de su cara seria se le notaba un poco de preocupación.

Me aparte de ahí pues sabia que si volvian a preguntar no lo soportaria y lloraria de nuevo… no podia permitirlo… no dejaria que alguien viera llorar a "el soldado perfecto"…

Me sente en un rincon solitario… hacia frio. Espere despierto toda la noche mientras duraba la operación, sin embargo tu estado era tan delicado que incluso cuando termino no nos permitieron verte

--Deverias irte a descansar…. Nosotros nos quedaremos y te avisaremos si ocurre algo

Fuero esas las palabras de Trowa la mañana siguiente

--Uhmmm…

Respondí… si es que a eso se le puede llamar respuesta

--Bueno si no quieres descansar por lo menos deverias cambiarte esas ropas y tal vez darte un baño

Entonces vi mi ropa… tenia sangre… tu sangre… la sangre que por mi culpa derramaste… Trowa tenia razon…debia cambiarme

Sali del hospital y me dirigi a nuestro departamento… el que compartiamos desde hacia casi seis meses. Entre. Nunca se habia sentido asi… tan solo… tan tranquilo… tan… en silencio

Me bañe y me cambie. No me llevo mas de 20 minutos. Estaba recogiendo mis llaves y mi chamarra para regresar al hospital cuando de pronto sono la alarma de mi laptop.. una llamada

--Heero… que bueno que te encuentro necesito que te encargues de unas misiones… solo son de infiltracion asi que no sera dificil ni te llevara mucho tiempo

--esta bien… mision aceptada

Parti entonces para cumplir con las misiones y como habia dicho Zechs no fueron nada dificiles, asi que fueron exitosamente completadas, sin embargo aunque no era necesario explote por completo todas las bases…. Debian pagar por lo que hicieron… todo fue en nombre de Duo Shinigami Maxwell…

"A_cercándome a ti trate de borrar aquel día que no puedo olvidar_

_No preguntaste nada solo tomaste mi mano _

_Incluso si mañana tus sentimientos están lejos_

_Seguiré amándote sin duda _

_Incluso si mañana no puedes verme _

_Seguiré amándote sin duda"_

Estuviste una semana al borde de la muerte… que ironia el dios de la muerte agonizando… no despertabas y mi preocupación aumentaba; aunque no solo era la mia, tambien los demas chicos se veian muy mal, sobre todo Quatre, pero era normal pues él era tu mejor amigo…el sentimiento que oprimia mi pecho no desaparecia y yo seguia sin saber que significaba…

--Heero regresa pronto… buenas noticias Duo desperto y quiere verte

Me encontraba en una de las misiones cuando recibi esa llamada la termine tan pronto como pude y como las veces anteriores no habia dejado a nadie vivo

-- esta bien Quatre…voy para alla

El sacrificio ofrecido habia funcionado y por fin Shinigami regresaba con nosotros… volvia a la vida

Regrese rapidamente al hospital; el trayecto no fue muy largo… esperaba el elevador. Lentamente las puertas se abrieron y salí corriendo hacia tu habitación

Estaba a punto de dar la vuelta en el pasillo de tu habitacion cuando escuche unas voces conocidas

--ya te dije que no te dejare pasar

Era la voz de Quatre; sonaba exaltado

--valla con que eso me saco por querer ser buena y venir a visitar a un paciente

Era una voz de mujer…Reelena… pero que estaba haciendo aquí? Me quede en parado para escuchar

-- tu solo vienes por hipocresia; ni siquiera te agrada ademas…. Yo se que tu lo hiciste por tu culpa el esta asi

-- que yo hice que?... de que diablos estas hablando??

-- de nada te sirve fingir con migo porque yo se que tu causaste ese ataque lo se por que lo siento

-- por sentir algo no puedes acusar a las personas… dejame pasar

-- no… no lo hare no me quitare de aquí…. No dejare que te le acerques y le hagas mas daño

-- bien pues entonces me voy

-- no…. No lo haras hasta que no me digas como y porque lo hiciste

-- sueltame! Ya te dije que yo no lo hice asi que no tengo nada que hablar con tigo

-- no me engañas.. ahora mas te vale que hables

-- sino que… le hablaras a tus guarda espaldas o talvez prefieras hablarle a tu noviecito para que te defienda… todos ustedes son unos degenerados!!!

-- como te atreves a….

-- ya sueltame!!! Me voy

-- no lo haras ya te lo dije… hasta que me digas todo

-- no tengo nada que decir… yo no hice nada…. Asi que ya sueltame

-- no puedo creer que gente como tu pueda existir me das lastima Reelena y pensar que fuiste la reina y ahora eres la encargada de las relaciones exteriores

-- pues ya ves todos obtienen lo que merecen

-- si con el tiempo obtendras tu castigo por lo que hiciste… te quedaras sola para siempre

-- jaja eso es lo que tu crees… no puedes probar nada

--entonces admites que lo hiciste

--…….

-- tu silecio te delata ahora ya no lo puedes negar

--esta bien si tanto lo quieres saber te lo dire al fin y al cabo es tu palabra contra la mia… nadie te creera… pues veras todo fue por una pequeña apuesta entre ese tonto y yo apostamos por saber a quien preferia Heero….jaja ese idiota esta enamorado de el pero no entiende que Heero no es un degenerado como ustedes… entonces pense que la mejor forma de saberlo era viendo a quien preferia con vida asi que se me ocurrio ese ataque todo era una trampa desde el principio yo lo planee todo aunque tambien me ayudo Dorothy… como lo pense Heero no tuvo problemas para vencer a los Mobile suits pero ese imbecil jaja es un debilucho y necesitaba ayuda y fue cuando apareci yo y bueno como sabras Heero me prefirio… jajaja y ahora que lo sabes que haras??? No tienes pruebas mucho menos testigos jajaja

-- no puedo creer hasta que punto has llegado y solo por un capricho…. Tu no tienes perdon

En ese momento Quatre iba a golpearla nunca crei que se atreviera al parecer estaba muy enojado

--Quatre sueltala

--Heero… pero ella

--que la sueltes

La solto y ella corrio a mi me abrazo y trato de besarme pero la avente y se golpeo en una pared donde la acorrale

--Heero….

--porque iba a pegarte Quatre?

--yo..no…no se

-- QUE NO SABES??- ya no lo soporte y explote- TE ATREVES A NEGARLO EN MI CARA!!!!!!

--He..Hero- su mirada….estaba llena de temor… ella tenia miedo… me tenia miedo

-- eres una basura de lo peor como te atreviste a hacer eso…lo escuche todo

Estaba a punto de golpearla, de verdad iba a hacerlo pero senti como me agarraron por la espalda

--que diablos haces??... sueltame Trowa

--no vale la pena tocar una escoria como esa Heero…..Largate de aquí Reelena antes de que me arrepienta y lo suelte

Salio corriendo al parecer no era tan valiente como aparentaba serlo…Trowa me solto y me dijo que me calmara despues de eso abrazo a Quatre que se encontraba furioso pero pues al parecer se habia calmado con la presencia de Trowa

--que bueno que llegaste Heero…como te dije Duo desperto deberias ir a verlo

--hnn…si

"_La soledad crece con cada mal entendido_

_Por favor no llores solo_

_Vamos a creer en nosotros mismos_

_No importa cuan lejos estemos "_

Camine lentamente hasta el final del pasillo donde se encontraba tu habitación pero… no sabia que decirte…mas bien como decirte…

Por fin llegue, estabas sentado sobre tu cama, tu trenza estaba perfectamente hecha… seguro que Quatre te había ayudado… aun estabas pálido pero no tanto como antes y te veías mas delgado… con tu mirada baja no me di cuenta pero cuando volteaste a verme lo note…estabas llorando… pero porque? En cuanto te levantaste la mirada rápidamente te secaste las lagrimas…

--Heero hola como has estado hace tiempo que no te veía

Ahí estabas tú siendo tú de nuevo

--Hnn

--veo que no has cambiado nada jajaja

--cállate…. baka

--esta bien esta bien ya deja de ser tan gruñón

Hiciste un gracioso puchero…nunca había notado lo gracioso que te veías

--Duo yo… necesito decirte que…

--ghrrrrr (sonidos de estomago de Duo) jajaja creo que tantos días dormido me han dado hambre…. Ehh?? Espera Heero a donde vas??

--a pedir que te traigan algo de comer

--gracias Hee-chan

Pasaste dos días mas en el hospital y cuando saliste Quatre dijo que te fueras con el a su casa que ahí no te faltaría nada y te atenderían muy bien pero dijiste que no que preferías regresar a casa… por alguna razón me sentí aliviado

"_Quiero seguir sonriendo como hasta ahora_

_Sin lastimarte_

_No quiero volver a tener ese sentimiento_

_Que desaparece con el paso del tiempo_

_Incluso si mañana tus sentimientos están lejos _

_Seguiré amándote sin duda_

_Incluso si mañana no puedes verme_

_Seguiré amándote sin duda"_

En cuanto llegamos dejaste tus cosas y unos momentos después los demás chicos, que habían venido con nosotros, se fueron y los dos nos quedamos solos.

Te fuiste a tu habitación y te recostaste en la cama… yo me quede mirándote desde la puerta por un rato hasta que te diste cuanta de mi presencia

--eh?? Heero que haces ahí?

--Hnn… nada…. Yo… este Duo necesito decirte algo

--decirme algo…. Es extraño en ti, el que habla siempre soy yo y tu bueno tu nunca tienes nada que decirme

--cállate…

--esta bien, esta bien señor gruñón vamos te escucho

--veras yo quería decirte que siento mucho todo lo que paso… siento mucho no haberte ayudado a tiempo

--ahhh vamos no te sientas culpable somos pilotos y pues ya sabes los accidentes pasan

//accidentes….accidentes…accidentes// esa palabra resonó en mi cabeza

--accidente….. Eso no fue un accidente Duo

--Eh?? De que hablas Heero

-- todo fue culpa de Reelena

--Que????

--si así es ella misma se lo confeso a Quatre y yo lo escuche todo….dijo que era por una apuesta entre tu y ella

--que?? Ella lo dijo………….Heero yo…. Yo…-llorando- perdóname hice esa tonta apuesta con ella pero me arrepentí después porque me di cuenta de que…. De que tu… tu no eres un trofeo que hay que ganar….Heero perdóname por favor

Permanecimos en silencio un rato….solo se escuchaban tus sollozos

-- Baka…. Ya no llores

Me acerque a ti no sabia porque pero lo hice, tome tu rostro y seque tus lagrimas…. No lo entendía mi cerebro decía que me detuviera que lo que hacia no iba de acuerdo con mi entrenamiento pero por alguna razón seguía moviéndome

--Heero yo…..

--también dijo algo mas interesante y quiero saber si es cierto

--…..- mirándolo a los ojos

--ella dijo que tu estabas enamorado de mi…es eso cierto???

--Heero yo…..-sonrojado- si, es cierto-bajando la mirada

-- bien gracias por resolver mi duda

Te levante la cara para que me miraras a los ojos y después de eso……te bese tiernamente…. Ahora lo ese sentimiento que tanto me molestaba… sin darme cuenta me enamore de ti y ahora ya no podía ocultarlo

--Heero yo… yo te amo

-- Baka…… yo también

Volví a besarte pero esta vez fue un beso mas profundo…cargado de amor y deseo…. Ya no lo podía ocultar…. Ya no quería ocultarlo te amo y ahora ya lo sabias y no me interesaba lo que los demás pensaran… además era correspondido…mejor no podía ser

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

--Hee-chan que estas haciendo???

--nada Duo nada…. Solo escribía

--escribir que?... anda dime…déjame ver- Duo trata de ver lo que Heero escribía en su laptop

--no hasta que termine

--…-con un puchero- esta bien

Desde ese día estamos juntos ahora nunca te dejo solo y no me canso de decirte

--Te amo Baka

--jaja yo también Hee-chan

"_Te amo tanto, incluso me hace olvidar tiempos difíciles_

_Mi corazón te llama cada vez que cuento las noches_

_Que no puedo verte _

_Caminaremos juntos hacia el futuro prometido_

_Caminaremos juntos hacia el futuro donde tu estas"_

FIN


End file.
